My Everything
by valthecookie
Summary: Riley has a huge crush on Lucas, and so does he. But what happens when a mistake is made. Will she forgive and forget? Rucas & Faya (minor Lucaya)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first ever story so sorry if it's not as good as others. And sorry about the cliffhanger at the end.)**

I woke up with the sun shining through my window seat. I reluctantly got out of bed at 6:20 and made my bed. I got out of my pajama's and took a quick shower. Less than 10 minutes later I got out of the shower and took out my clothes. I took out a pair of black jeans, a white short sleeved top that said "NYC" in black, black converse, a light blue jean jacket, and a daisy headband. After I was done getting dressed I curled my hair, put my headband on, and brushed my teeth. Then I walked downstairs where I saw my little brother Auggie, who was going to start 1st grade, and my mom.

"Hi mom. Hi Auggie." I said.

"Hi sweetie! Are you excited about 8th grade?" My mom asked.

"I guess, I mean I'm still going to have dad as my history teacher" I said as I sat down."So what's not to love" I added.

My mom laughed as she handed me my breakfast, pancakes, bacon, egg, and a

glass of orange juice. I looked over at my IPhone when I was almost done **over **with my food, it said it was 7:00. Then the intercom buzzed. "Hey losers it's Maya!" I heard. I skipped to the intercom and said, "Come on up." Not even five seconds later the door opened and revealed Maya. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt that had the number 86, black leggings, dark shorts, black boots, and her hair was as wavy as always.

"I already had toast, and a banana for breakfast, so no breakfast from you today " she said as she sat down.

"Fine, I'll just save it for me" my mom answered.

" Are you ready, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Yep" I put my dish in the dishwasher and gave my mom a kiss, "Let's go." I told Maya as I grabbed my phone and swung my backpack over my shoulder. Then we were out the door.

We walked into the subway and into the subway cart. I still couldn't believe we

were in 8th grade. I suddenly starting remembering when I fell onto Lucas's lap, when I accidentally put my finger in his nose, when he was Romeo and I was Juliet in the school play, and when we rode the horse after he called me a princess. Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"Riley, Riley? Riley!" Maya exclaimed.

"What? Oh, hi Maya" I said nervously.

"Let me guess; Lucas" Maya said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You were drooling" Maya answered.

"Oh, heh. Well...anyways, guess what I want to know." I said changing the subject.

"What?" Maya questioned.

"What's up with you and Farkle" I answered.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with us." Maya said. "There is no us." she added.

"That's not what I saw at the pool party Lucas threw two weeks ago for back to school" I told Maya. She stood quiet. When we got to our stop, Maya grabbed my arm and said, "There's nothing going on with Farkle and I, but I think I should ask about you and Lucas." She told me, I just looked at her confused. As we walked to our lockers I saw Lucas and Farkle walking over to us. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Lucas" I said.

"Hi Riley. I want to give you something." Lucas told me.

I looked at Maya. She knew I had butterflies in my stomach, "Farkle why don't we go to class" Maya told Farkle. "But class doesn't start until another 8 minutes." Farkle said confused. Maya gave him a look. He finally understood and he left to math class with Maya.

"So...what were you saying?" I said nervously.

"I got you this" Lucas said. He took a red box out of his backpack and handed it to me. I grabbed the box and opened the gift. I was so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in along time. The internet was slow.**

Riley's POV

It was a necklace that had a silver heart locket with a picture of Lucas and I from the pool party he threw two weeks ago. I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it" I told him with a smile, "It's beautiful, thank you." I added.

We stood there for awhile not saying anything. We just smiled and blushed as we looked at each other. Then he spoke up, "It was my pleasure."

"Well, thank you" I said. Out of nowhere I decided to hug him, and he did to. Before the bell rang we decided to go to our math class. But before we walked in I asked him something, "Can you help me put the necklace on?"

"Sure." He answered.

He helped me put on my necklace and I felt chills on my neck. I wish my dad hadn't walked by. He moved Lucas and said, "Let me help her." And just like that my necklace was on and Lucas was startled. "Thanks dad" I told my father. "No problem sweetie" he said, and then he was gone.

"We should get to class" I said to Lucas, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" he said agreeing.

When walked into class, Maya gave me a look asking what happened, I mouthed to her that I'll tell her at lunch. The rest of class was a blur. All I heard from was, "Blah, blah, blah. These are your grades on last week's test." I couldn't believe what I heard.

" I got an F" Maya said sadly.

She hadn't gotten an F since my dad gave her one in 7th grade. She looked completely shattered. Then the teacher whispered to Maya, "Maya, I've decided you'll need a tutor, stay after class so I can assign you a tutor." Maya just nodded. I gave her sympathetic look as the teacher walked away. Finally the bell rang.

The next classes were the same, I was happy when it was time for lunch.

"Maya, I'm so sorry about your grade" I told her as we sat at our usual lunch table.

"It's not your fault I'm dumb" Maya said.

"Your not dumb, I know your smart" I assured.

"Yeah. Right." She whispered.

Lucas and Farkle got there and there were those butterflies again. Lucas makes me so nervous I can't explain it.

"Hello ladies." Farkle said as always.

" Farkle." Maya and I said.

" Hey Riley. Hey Maya." Said Lucas.

"Hi" I said blushing.

"Hey there Ranger Rick" Maya said teasing him.

I knew this year was gonna be the same as last year, but slightly better.

"Anyways Riley, aren't you supposed to tell me something?" Maya said.

"Yeah" I said. "Hold on one sec." I told Lucas and Farkle.

"So what happend?" Maya asked me whispering.

"He gave me this necklace!" I answered her yell whispering.

"Wow, Riles. That's awesome." She told me.

"I know! Do you want to sleepover today." I asked.

"Sure, but I need to go to my house to get my stuff first." She said.

"Okay. Let's stop whispering before they get suspicious." I told her.

"Ok." She said agreeing with me.

And then finally school was over. Maya went to go get her stuff so I waited at my bay window for her. Of coarse I asked my parents if she can come but she loves coming through the bay window. I waited and then I saw her blonde wavy hair outside.

Maya's POV

I opened the door to my apartment and of coarse my mom wasn't home, I went straight to my room to get clothes. I got a pair of jeans, a long sleeved white and black stripped shirt, black boots, and a sleeveless jean jacket, to wear for tomorrow. Then I got my pajamas, toothbrush, phone, and hair ties. After I was done I headed to Riley's house. I climbed up to her window and saw her sitting there, so I knocked on the window. She didn't look that startled as she was last time. She opened the window and told me, "We have to do our homework and then we can watch movies and do other sleepover things."

"Me, homework,have you met me." I told her laughing.

She just laughed to. After a while of arguing I finally gave in and we finished our homework. Then we watched Grown Ups 2. Riley and I practically fell off her bed laughing. All of a sudden my phone rang, it was Lucas. I told Riley I was gonna use her bathroom, then I ran and sat on the toilet.

Lucas: Can we talk?

Maya: I'm at Riley's house, now's not a good time.

Lucas: Okay. I just feel guilty.

Maya: Me too. But we can't tell her. She'll be broken.

Lucas: It's just I really wanted my first kiss to be with her.

Maya: I know plus it didn't mean anything. We were just caught in the moment at your pool party.

Lucas: I think we should tell her. She deserves to know.

Maya: I know. We'll bye.

Lucas: Bye.

When I got out of her bathroom I told Riley we could do makeovers. She was so happy and jumped up and down with excitement. I wanted her to have a great time before I broke her kind heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

After we were done with makeovers, Maya's nails were painted dark blue and mine were black, I decided to take a shower.

"Maya, I'm gonna get in the shower." I told her as I got up from my bed.

"Can I shower first, I take faster showers than you" she said.

"Fine. But can I borrow your phone to watch netflix. My phone died and it's charging." I said.

"Sure, I'll be out in less than 10 minutes" she assured me as she went inside my bathroom.

"Ok." I grabbed her phone and as I was about to unlock it, it said there was a text.

"Maya someone texted you" I scram.

"It's probably my mom. Tell her I'm at your house." She answered.

I typed in her password and went into iMessage. It wasn't a text from her mom it was from Lucas.

Lucas: Maya, again I'm really sorry about our kiss, I shouldn't have came between you and Riley.

The moment I read the text, tears started coming out of my eyes. I felt sadness, loneliness, but most of all I felt hurt. I told Maya it wasn't anyone. I quickly wiped my tears and got out of iMessage when I heard the water turning off. Then the door opened and it was Maya.

"Hey Riles." She said but then she saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"I...poked my eye." I said

"Okay..." Maya said unsure. "You can go in now."

"Thanks" I told her.

When I got into the shower I sat down and let my tears out without making a sound. I thought to myself, Maybe I deserved this, maybe I don't deserve anyone as great as Maya and Lucas. Then I felt sadness, Why would she do this to me, she family to me. I got up and went on with my shower. But something caught my eye. It was something sharp. I grabbed it and was about to slit my wrist when someone knocked.

"Riles, hurry up your gonna miss Pretty Little Liars. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I put my pjs on in the bathroom. I hid the sharp object under the sink. Then I walked out like nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked me.

"Yeah, couldn't be happier." I lied, but I managed to fake a smile.

"Okay, well let's start watching PLL." She said as we both comfy in my bed.

The Next Day

I woke up and saw it was barely 6:00 But I got up and got dresses. I put on a black top, a plaid red unbuttoned shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. I put my hair down with two braids connecting, like I did the day me and Maya had that paint fight in art class. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs at 6:20. I saw my mom finishing her breakfast. She was surprised to see me up this early.

"Sweetie, why are up this early." She asked as she put her dish in the sink.

"I wanted to...start my day early." I lied again.

"Oh...well I haven't made your breakfast yet but I'll give you cereal and a banana." She said.

"Thanks mom, but I'll just have a banana." I told her.

"Okay. Well here you go." She handed me the banana. I wasn't really in the eating mood, but I've got to eat something. After I ate I used my phone for awhile. I looked on snapchat and saw Maya had sent me a picture of what she was wearing. It was a black and white long sleeved striped shirt, jeans, a sleeveless jean jacket, and black boots. It was already 6:45 which meant Maya was about to walk out that door to eat. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and kissed my mom goodbye.

"Aren't you gonna wait for Maya?" My mom asked.

"I can't because...I have to go sign up for clubs before everyone fills in all the sign up sheets." I lied once more.

"Well...then carry on. I'll just tell Maya." She said unsure if I was lying.

"Ok well bye." I gave her another kiss and left.

When I got into the subway, the reason why I was avoiding Maya came into my mind again. I started tearing up but I when I got to my stop I stopped crying and got off the cart. I walked into school with my head down. It was 7:00. Since I had no place to be, I went to the library. I went to a corner where no one was at and sat on the floor and took out my phone. There were a bunch of texts from Maya.

Maya: I know why you left wasn't the real reason.

Maya: Tell me what's wrong.

Maya: Are you okay? Did I do something to you.

Maya: Please answer.

I turned off my phone and cried. Then I got a text from Lucas and from Farkle.

Lucas: Are you okay? Maya said she can't find you.

Farkle: Riley, are you okay Maya, Lucas, and I are worried.

I didn't respond. It was 7:15 and my first class is at 7:30. Then I heard my name.

"Riley! Riley!" I heard. I stood quiet and wiped my eyes. All of a sudden I saw a blonde haired girl in front of me, it was Maya.

"You had me worried Riley" she said almost angry.

"I'm sorry" I told her. I looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw the sadness in my eyes.

"I can't lie to you. So, I'm not okay." I said sad and hurt.

"What happend. Who hurt you, who do I have to kill." She said angry. That's when tears started coming out of my eyes.

"D-don't kill yourself." I said giving her a hint. Her eyes widened

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Yesterday, it was Lucas who texted. He said something about you two kissing." I told her.

"Riley I-" she started but I cut her off.

"I guess Lucas was really for you" I said getting up. "See you in history class." I said.

"Riley wait!" Maya called after me but I didn't listen. I was so dumb, why Lucas ever like a girl like me. He even knew my insecurities. She knew how much she meant to me and I thought she would choose me over Lucas. I felt hurt again. But then again, I probably deserved everything I got, I then thought about the sharp object from yesterday. I couldn't wait till I got home.


	4. Chapter 4

** (This chapter is chapter 4 but chapter 5 will reveal everything... Or is it.)**

Riley's POV

All of my classes were a blur, I didn't really listen at all. Maya tried talking to me but I just kept looking at my notebook on my desk. I felt like a tiny fish in a school of sharks. I needed to escape. Then it was lunch.

I walked up to the cafeteria and grabbed my lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I just got a water and a grilled cheese sandwich. Just as I got out of the lunch line, I heard footsteps behind me. It was Maya.

"Riles, can we please talk." Maya pleaded.

"Maya, listen...you knew I liked Lucas but clearly I couldn't even read your feelings about him and his feelings about you . So I guess that proves how I'm a horrible friend, how dumb I was to think he actually liked me, and how much of a pathetic loser I am. So, don't loose your reputation by 'begging' me." I told her."But Riley, I love you. Your my best friend and..." She said but I cut her off.

"Maya you don't have to... Bye." I said then went into the halls with my tray. Then someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who." That person said.

"Farkle." I answered.

"Yep, so why aren't you with Maya?" He asked concerned.

"Um...it's nothing" I lied.

"Come on Riley, you can tell me anything." He said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Maya and Lucas kissed and I...I found out another w...way." I said starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry Riley." He said. He sounded like his heart had just been dropped.

"Me too. Can you take my tray, I'm gonna put my water in my locker and Im just gonna eat my sandwich." I asked him.

"Sure." He said. I walked to my locker slowly and put my water in there. I saw my reflection in the mirror Maya gave me for a Christmas present. I looked at myself and thought, why did was I ever created, I was a mistake. As I was about to close my locker, I saw Lucas's reflection behind me smiling. I closed my locker and faced his way.

"Hi" he said.

"H-hi." I said a little uncomfortable.

"I thought you would be with Maya." He said with concern.

"Me too." I answered

"What's wrong? You don't seem fine." He asked.

"Oh. Maya didn't tell you." I said starting to tear up again.

"Riley tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you hurt." He said.

"I know about the kiss." I answered looking down and tears dropping.

"What- Oh. Riley I'm so sorry, you know I care about you. We both do." He said.

"I used to think so. Until I saw in the mirror why you did what you did." I said cleaning my tears.

"Riley, please." He said. Then the bell rang.

"Gotta get to class." I told him then I threw away the sandwich.

It felt like school went on for days. Finally the day was done. I ran down the halls then went out the doors. I went onto the subway and then I finally got to my stop. I got off and quickly walked to my apartment. I kissed my mom and said hello. I told her I was going to the bathroom and I rushed to my bathroom. I locked the door and grabbed it from where I hid it in the morning. I held the object which was a blade. I put I to on top of my skin and gently pushed it against my skin once. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. It hurt and I was bleeding but I felt relieved. I was going to do it again when I heard someone opening the window I put down the blade , hid it, cleaned my cuts a little, pulled down my sleeve, and walked out of my bathroom. It was Maya.

"We need to talk." She said. She closed the window and sat there. I walked over to the window, sat, and we both sat there looking at each other. She said she was going to tell me everything I deserved to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya's POV

I came into Riley's window because I couldn't take her not talking to me.

"Riley, I need to tell you what happened. Please." I told her.

"O-ok" she said reluctantly. We sat on the bay window and I told her everything.

Flashback to Lucas's Party:

Riley and I walked into Lucas's house. She decided to wear a white two piece (bikini) for the first time. I wore a black two piece. I saw some boys stare at us but others were actually respectful. Riley was excited because she got to see Lucas. I was happy too but I hadn't told Riley why. I have a crush on... Farkle. I wish I could tell him but I don't think he would ever like a broken girl. Anyways we walked in and we were greeted by Farkle and Lucas.

"Lucas" Riles said.

"Hand" I said as she put her hand down.

"Lucas" she said.

"Grown up voice." I corrected her.

"Lucas, hello" she said walking over to him.

"Hello,ladies" Farkle greeted.

"Farkle!" Riley and I said.

"I'm glad you guys came." Said Lucas.

"Whatever Ranger Rick" I teased Lucas.

"Ok, Ma'm" He said tipping his imaginary hat. I shuddered frustrated.

"Riley, you look pretty." Lucas said looking at her face, not her body.

"Thanks" She said acting like it wasn't true.

"So do you Maya." Farkle said flirting.

"Thanks" I said turning my head so he didn't see me blush.

"Hey Riley, do you want me to get you a cheeseburger?" Lucas asked my little plant.

"Sure, thanks." She answered, only I saw her blushing.

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." Lucas said, then he left.

"Maya I'm gonna go find a restroom." Riles said walking away. Which meant I was alone with Farkle.

"Maya you look beautiful. Just like you always do." Farkle told me. I felt like I was blushing and smiling too much, so I gave him an excuse.

"I'm gonna get a cheeseburger." I walked over to where they were making the cheeseburger. I was walking over when someone bumped into me and I fell in the pool. It all went blank for a second. Then I felt someone pull me out. It was Lucas, Riley was filled with fear and concern, and Farkle looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Maya!" Riley hugged me." Thank goodness nothing happened, I don't know what I would without you. Are you okay." She added.

"I-I'm fine." I said a little uneasy.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with my lady." Farkle asked real concerned.

"Yes" I assured him.

"My mom said you can lay in her room." Lucas told me.

"I'm fine" I said assuring all of them.

"No your not, I'll help you to her room." Said Lucas. I walked uneasily to the room with Lucas. Lucas opened the door for me.

"Lay down." He told me. And I did as told.

"Do you want me to get you water?" He asked me.

"I've already had enough water for today." I said a little harsh.

"I'm just trying to help, Maya." Lucas said back.

"I don't need your help." I fired back.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted concerned.

"Fine" I said. I started crying because I was tired of being strong.

"Maya, don't cry." He said sitting next to me. "You don't always have to be strong." He added.

"Thanks Lucas." I said starting to stop crying.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." He answered. Him being nice to me reminded me of Farkle. All of a sudden I felt my lips against his. It didn't feel right and I could tell he felt like that too. We quickly parted after six seconds. We looked at each other and then poked down.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I'm sorry too. We can't let anyone know about this." I said.

"Ok. Um... I'll let you get some sleep." He said.

"Ok thanks." I said awkwardly.

(Back to Maya and Riley)

"That's what happened at his party before I came back to you guys." I told Riley.

"Woah" she said.

"Riley I'm really sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you." I said.

"Can I tell you something Maya." She said.

"You can tell me anything, Riles." I answered.

"I was hurt when I found out because... I was loosing the person who care about more than anything in the world to the boy I think I'm in love with." She said starting cry.

"Riley. I want you to know that you mean the world to me. If I loose you I'll loose everything. Please forgive me." I said crying too.

"Maya... your still my best friend but I need a little more time to forgive you guys." Riley answered.

"I understand. But when you need me, just come over." I said. Then I went out her window.

I got home and went into my room. I layer on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my window. I opened it and it was Lucas.

"What are you doing here Ranger Rick" I asked sitting on my bed.

"I came to see what happened with you and Riley." He answered.

"She just needs time." I said on the verge of crying.

"Hey, don't cry okay. She'll forgive us, I know she will." He assured me.

"Thanks Lucas. But I don't think I'll ever get her back." I told him. He comforted me by patting my back. Soon we looked at each other's eyes which were both filled with depression. We kissed. I heard someone crying. We both pulled away and I saw that it was Riley.

"Riley?! It's not what it looks like." I said running over to her.

"I came here to tell you that I know you wouldn't hurt me and that the kiss was n accident. But I guess this one wasn't." She said really hurt.

"Riley. I'm sorry, we were just caught in the moment." Said Lucas.

"Is that why your hand was on her cheek and her hands were in your hair." She said crying more.

"Riley I am so sorry." I said meaning it.

"Yeah... I've been hearing that a lot of that these days." She said leaving.

"Riley!" I scram. But she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This s the last chapter of this story. :(**

Riley's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. I ran out of Maya's house crying. I looked into my pocket for my subway card, it wasn't there. This meant I had to walk home. As I walked out of Maya's street I saw Farkle.

"Farkle? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to Maya's house. Are you crying?" He said.

"Oh...no I'm not." I answered wiping my tears.

"Riley what happened?" He asked.

"I walked in on M-Maya and L-Lucas kissing." I said stuttering. His face was then filled with hurt ness and sadness.

"Farkle what's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Riley, I love you like a sister, but I think I love Maya as more than a friend." He said.

"Farkle, I'm so sorry." I said then I hugged him. "Go talk to her, maybe there's a chance for you but no for me." I added.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Go!" I assured him. He ran around the corner and to her house.

"I know there's hope for him." I told myself.

Maya's POV

I was so dumb. Why did I do this to my best friend. I knew she loved Lucas, she even told me today. I kissed her crush, I kissed the boy she loved. I saw the hurt, broken hearted look on her face. I heard someone coming towards my room. I thought it was Riley, but it wasn't. It was Farkle.

"Farkle what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something." He answered.

"I think I should go." Lucas said. And with that, he left.

"Maya, I love you! I know we're young but I love you!" He said. I was stunned. I never thought someone so perfect would love me.

"What?" I asked a little shocked.

"I love you! And when Riley told me you and Lucas kissed I was heartbroken. I know I'm just Canada to you, but I love you." He said.

"Farkle, I love you too." I told him.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. We looked at each other and blushed. He did the next move and kissed me, it was sweet, short, and gentle. I felt fireworks everywhere. But I still had on thing on my head, Riley.

Riley's POV

I went through my bay window, because my parents didn't know I left. I didn't want them to know what happened. I went straight towards my bathroom. I sat on the toilet and cried. I thought about everything: losing my best friend, I lost the boy I love, and maybe Missy's right, I am a joke. I never told Maya she said that because I didn't want Missy to hurt her too. I grabbed the thing I was cutting with and looked at it. I looked at my right arm. My cut still looked fresh. I pressed the sharp object against my skin and made another cut. It hurt but the pain went away. I didn't do it deep, but blood still came out. I didn't care. I did another cut, that's when I stopped. I put the sharp object away and pulled down my sleeve. I went to my bed, that's when I saw my bay window opening. I saw the last person I expected to see... Lucas.

" I come in?" He said.

"I guess." I answered. He came in and sat in my bay window. I sat down too.

"What did you come here for?" I asked feeling tears about to come out like a river.

"I need you to let me ex-" He said but I cut him off.

"Lucas, there's no need to. I get it, you only see me as a friend. After all Maya is way prettier and more better than me. So I understand your choice of you guys dating. But I need to let you know something. I love you, Lucas." I said a

Ready feeling tears on my cheeks.

"Riley, I love you not Maya. Your the most beautiful, smart, and sweetest person I've ever met. I only love Maya as a friend. I love how your smile brights up my day, your eyes always get that sparkle when your happy, and your laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And those are only some things if love about you." He said.

"Lucas, I don't know how I can trust you." I said a little worried.

"Riles, you can trust me, and Maya. We never meant to hurt you." He said grabbing my hands. "I love-" then he stopped talking and looked at my wrists. At first I was confused, then I noticed my sleeves were down.

"Riley. Why did you do this to yourself." He asked concerned and worried. I started crying more.

"When I realized I was loosing the two most important people in my life... I lost it. I felt like there was no point in being the old me. And- and I didn't think that I mattered." I explained to him stuttering.

"Riley you do matter. To everyone, to Maya, to Farkle, your parents, your brother, and to me." He said. "Do you have a marker?" He added.

"I think in my desk." I answered. He grabbed a marker and drew a heart where I cut.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

"I want you to know that every time you cut, my heart shatters." He answered looking serious.

"I forgive you and Maya." I said.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I love you Riley Matthews." He said.

"I love you too Lucas Friar." I said. We stole glances at each other. He started leaning in and I froze. He kissed me and I felt a bunch of fireworks like at Disney World. We parted and he said, "That was my moment." He stated proudly. I was so happy. Then I thought of one thing, Maya. I told Lucas I was gonna meet Maya at Starbucks. He said he would wait for me here. I texted Maya.

Riley: Maya meet me at Starbucks. ASAP

Maya?: Okay I'm on my way!

Riley: We'll talk there.

Maya?: Great?!

I went to Starbucks and saved a table for Maya and I. Right after I sat down, Maya came in.

"Hi." She said looking down.

"Hi." I said. There was a silence after.

"Riley, I'm sorry." She said breaking our small silence.

"I know you are. I wanted you to meet me here, to tell you I forgive you." I told her.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I realized that you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose." I said.

"Riley... I love you. Thank you for forgiving me. Your my best friend in the whole world." She said happily.

"I love you too Maya. And I have something else to tell you. I used to cut." I told her. Her face dropped.

"Why?" She choked out.

"I couldn't live without you and Lucas." I stated.

"Riley don't ever do that again. I can't loose you." She said.

"Don't worry I'm not." I assured her. "So how did it go with Farkle?" I asked changing the subject.

"We kissed." She said.

"Really, Lucas and I kissed too." I said like a child.

"I'm so happy we're best friends again." I said.

"Me too." She said. We smiled at each other.

That's when I knew that my best friend was my everything and was all I needed to be happy.


End file.
